


•The Arcana oneshots & imagines•

by Bittersweet_Birdman



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet_Birdman/pseuds/Bittersweet_Birdman
Summary: Basically this is going to be a huge pile of oneshots and imagines from 'The Arcana (a visual novel). I take requests, so feel free to drop them in the comments. 💕💕





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New to actually writing stories, so don't be too harsh on my terrible writing, please?💕  
> I take requests for future oneshots and imagines.💅💅  
> -Julian

Nervous to start this whole mess. Anyway to start off, I'm Julian. In case you were wondering, yes, that is my real name. I'm a beginner writer, although I've been role playing for three years straight, but only now feel comfortable enough to start writing in general. 

I mainly write stuff about the Arcana, but there's no guarantee that I won't try out some other fandom💕

-Julian


	2. •Feathers•Julian Devorak x Reader smut•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mc gets a mischievous idea while playing with Julian's feathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠Warning: Contains spoilers of Book XXI - the World, Julian's reversed ending!
> 
> Contains smut! Also ew short.

__Everything was going to be okay.  


  


I'd find a way to part these worlds once again. 

  


Until then... 

  


I was sitting in a chair in the Hanged Raven's realm, fixing my torn shirt. I've no idea where or when, but I think it got caught in something at some point. I'm glad I carry everything essential in my bag, even nowadays when nothing is the same. I hummed to myself as I worked. 

  


Despite the presumed chaos the Devil had brought with his successful plan of fusing the two worlds, everything seemed alright when I was here. With Julian. Speaking of Julian... 

  


He was sitting in his chair, watching me warmly. Not my work, just my face. I turned my head to give him a soft smile, which caused his cheeks to turn red and for his feathers to rise slightly in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare like that.." He muttered and averted my gaze. I let a warm laugh escape my lips as I set the shirt down on the table on my right, and stood up to stretch.

  


"I suppose I've done enough today. Are you feeling alright?" I made my way to him and cupped his cheek. In a strange way, feeling the soft feathers that went along his jawline brought me a sense of happiness. They were so fluffy. I found myself scratching his chin softly like a dog's. "I, well, ah... (Y-Y/N) please... That..." He didn't get to finish the sentence, as he let out a soft whimper. Whether he wished to admit it or not, he was clearly enjoying this. 

  


I climbed into his lap gently, and wrapped my legs around his torso. Julian was tall before, but as a demon he was completely towering over me. The realization caused my face to heat up, and an idea popped into my head. He seemed to like it when his feathers were pet, so what would happen if I tugged on them instead...? I bit my lip softly before giving one of his longer feathers a soft tug. 

  


It didn't even take a second. Julian was already panting softly, squirming under my weight. "(Y-Y/N)–! W-What are you doing?..." He whimpered between breaths, his dark eyes gazing down at me hazily. "I was curious." I stated matter-of-factly. I tugged a little harder, and he let out a moan. Oh, this is going to be fun...

. 

A tug here, a soft pull there. It wasn't hard to manipulate Julian through touches. His expression softened as I ran my hand through his feathers again. I was getting eager, but he didn't need to know that. I had him squirming under my touch, and that's what matters. His soft and shaky breaths filled the room as he shivered from another tug on one of the longer feathers. It was time for some real fun. 

  


I pressed my knee against his crotch, earning a loud moan from the demon raven. "A~Ahh~... (Y/N) please~.. S-Stop teasing already~..." He was rock hard, just like I expected. I let go of the black feathers, running my hands down his torso, and between his legs under the soft bush of fluffy feathers covering his cock. He covered his mouth with his hand, clutching his eyes shut as I gave his erection a soft squeeze. A smirk crossed my lips. 

  


It didn't actually take long for Julian to cum all over my hand and his feathers. My face was burning at this point, and the sight of the sticky liquid coating his soft, ruffled feathers around his crotch area was enough to push me forward. I couldn't stop myself from giving in, leaning forward to lick it all up. Julian watched me with a hungry look in his dark eyes. He wanted this as much as I did, if not more. 

  


It has been so long since we last did this. Weeks, months. Hell, maybe years? Who was to say. He helped me sit in his lap, and I spread my legs slightly. He slowly slid his slick cock inside me, and I leaned my head back. A soft moan escaped my lips, which caused Julian to blush even more, if that was even possible. He began moving his hips at a slow pace, bucking them up here and there. While I was getting used to this familiar yet new sensation, my hands hovered over to his arms and gripped them tightly."Ah, fuck... Julian..." 

  


It was heaven and hell at the same time. He was so much bigger than as a human, and that fact alone was driving me insane. It didn't take me long to reach my climax, as one would expect. But Julian didn't stop, not even after he came. "H~Haa... Oh (Y/N)~..." He must've waited so long to do this with me again, and I had no idea. 

  


My mind instantly went cloudy the moment he came inside me. The absolutely overwhelming and familiar feeling of pleasure ran through my entire body, and I flopped onto Julian, clutching the soft bush of feathers coating his chest. "A~Ah... (Y/N)... Please be careful~..." I heard soft whimpers escaping Julian's lips, and smiled slightly. 

  


"H-Hah... Sorry..." I muttered and snuggled up to his chest, letting my eyelids close slowly, as I felt myself drifting to sleep. The last thing I remember is the warmth of Julian's body against mine, soft feathers brushing against my cheek. 

  



	3. Headcanons-Imagines #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was bored in class, milk it for all it's worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to do the main six, including Valerius. If you have any requests for more characters, don't be afraid to drop them in the comments.💕

MC accidentally cutting their hand while cooking.

 **Asra** :

-With the deep fear of losing you again, even tiny injuries drive him on edge at the thought of the past.

-He'd rush to you quickly and insist to heal your hand, no matter the size or depth of the cut.

-Once he noticed it was only a small slit, he'd eventually calm down, but still ask if he can take care of you.

-From then on he would keep a closer eye on you, but he wouldn't be too worried if this happened again.

 **Nadia** :

-She'd offer to kiss it better at first, but when she noticed you're slightly taken aback by the blood, she'd leave flirting for later. Not the right time.

-Would ask for a servant to bandage your hand up, and ask you warmly to be more careful in the future.

-Would prefer it if you didn't feel the need to cook for yourself in the first place, but respects your decisions.

 **Julian** :

-If possible, he'd be even more worried than Asra.

-He would say things like "it's gonna be okay, it's just a small cut" In panic, probably trying to convince himself, more than you.

-Eventually he got his shit together and helped you clean the cut, and wrap it up.

-He lectured you for an hour after, telling you to be more careful with knives, and insisting on cooking for you instead.

-It took him three months to trust you with knives again.

 **Portia** :

-She wasn't too worried, and helped you bandage the cut up while joking to get your mind off it.

-The situation passed quickly, but once the subject was up, she asked if you two could cook together instead.

 **Muriel** :

-Doesn't trust you with knives in the first place, so the situation would be impossible to even occur.

 **Lucio** :

-Actually got mad at the knife, like genuinely.

-He demanded his servants to clean the wound for you and take care of it, not making any sort of effort himself to help you.

-That doesn't mean he didn't care or didn't want to, he just has absolutely zero idea how to take care of injuries.

-Ended up tossing that knife away and assured you it'd never happen again. 13/10 extra.

 **Valerius** :

-He raised a brow at you first, when you hissed in pain at the cut.

-He rolled his eyes and spat insults at you as he helped you with the cut.

-After it was all clean and taken care of, he noticed you seemed a little distant. He never apologizes directly for his insults, so instead he surprised you with a small cake that evening with the words "I apologize" Written on top with frosting.

-Kept making remarks about being careful with knives for a week straight after that.


End file.
